Comment les étoiles furent sauvées ( prologue )
by IAmAFence
Summary: Eden a enfin fui cette vie qui la rendait malheureuse, maintenant elle ne veut qu'une chose, partir très loin . Et cet homme au nœud papillon pourrait bien l'aider . . . Prologue de ma première fanfiction, bonne lecture et envoyez moi vos avis !


C'était un mercredi comme les autres la bibliothèque grouillait de monde . Toutes sortes de personnes était venues se fournir en lecture et occuper les grandes tables en bois vieilli de la bibliothèque Noslay . De vieilles ladies était venues s'approvisionner en romans à l'eau de rose, des enfants feuilletait de grands livres d' image, des étudiants était regroupés sur des tables recouvert de livre de toutes sorte, révisant en prévision des examens de fin d' année, le musique dans les oreilles pour se couper du monde . Le journée avait bien commencé, un soleil timide avait son apparition le matin-même . La météo avait promis qu'il sortirait de derrière les nuages, malheureusement, un pluie torrentielle s' abattait depuis 14h . Un vrai temps d' octobre au mois de mai .

Eden fit rouler l'échelle en fer le long du meuble en bois, elle repéra depuis le sol " Passion de minuit ", gravit les échelons, s' empara et du livre et redescendu . Elle le brandi fièrement à cette vieille dame dont elle oubliait toujours le nom . " vous allez l' adorer celui-là ! " . La vieille femme s' en empara et admira la couverture recouverte d'un papier plastifié et eu un petit sourire . Elle adorai les romans d'amour français agrémenté de quelques moments torrides . Eden le savait, elle avait repéré l'ouvrage la semaine dernière et savait qu'il lui plairai . Empressé de commencer sa lecture, la cette gentille dont elle oubliai toujours le nom, se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide . La jeune bibliothécaire avait l'habitude, elle se rendit au comptoir pour noter l'emprunt du livre .

À la pause de 16h, elle prit un café sucré et ouvrit son livre du moment, une enquête d' Agatha Christie comme elle les aimes . Elle souffla une mèche blonde qui lui retombait sur la figure et, sentant que sa coiffure vivait ses derniers instants, refit son chignon . Elle eut à peine le temps de replonger dans sa lecture que sa collègue et amie Nina dédoubla, essoufflée et le visage rouge . " Des enfant ont fait tomber des livres au couloir 11, viens nous aider ! " . Nina avait toujours tendance à en faire des tonnes, le plus souvent pour des futilités . Il faillait s'armer de beaucoup de patience pour calmer cette hystérique avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise de nerf pour un livre oublié par un enfant tête-en-l'air .

La jeune femme fit une pile des livres tombés et entrepris de les classer par ordre alphabétique pendant que Nina s' arrachait les cheveux à essayer de ramasser toutes les fiches qui s'était envolés au moment du drame . Méticuleusement, elle aligna les ouvrages sur leur rayonnage avec un calme olympien . Elle comptait dans sa tête ceux qu'elle avait déjà lu, une grande majorité donc . Un, la coupa dans son rangement . Un livre bleu, très vieux, abimé à tous les coins et couvert de petites étoiles jaunes . Il était dépourvu de titre, de papier plastique et de numéro . Elle l'ouvrit, et sur la première page lu : " Comment les étoiles furent sauvées " . Il l'intrigua, elle songeait déjà à le mettre de côté pour le lire plus tard quand une voix la sortie de sa rêverie :

"- exactement ce que je cherchais ! "

Elle leva les yeux, son regard fut d'abord attiré par un noeud papillon rouge puis par un visage souriant et totalement inconnu . Eden sentit un frisson, cette homme était étrange mais elle ne sentit pas mal à l'aise .

"-Vous souhaitez emprunter ce livre ? Cela va être compliqué vu qu'il n' a pas de fiche . . .

- Les fiches ne sont pas importante, je vous le ramènerais dès demain !

- Demain ?!

- Ou dans dans une heure si vous préférez ! "

Elle eut un petit rire vite stoppé par les appels de sa collègue souhaitant qu'elle reprenne son classement . Elle soupira, marmonna un "oui" et se retourna . Son interlocuteur avait disparu avec le livre bleu . Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé, haussa les épaules et se remis au travail .

À 19h, heure de fermeture, la pluie n'avait pas cessé . Eden releva la capuche de son imperméable rouge vif, salua ses collègues et se dirigea vers son arrêt de bus . Les rues était encombrées, chacun voulait rentrer le plus vite possible à la maison et bloquait complètement les rues . Excédée, elle descendit au prochain arrêt et fini son trajet à pied . Arrivée chez elle, elle jeta son manteau, ses chaussures et ses clés et se rua à la cuisine . Là, elle sortit un paquet de gâteaux à la fraise - ses préférés - et en dégusta un . Une voix venant du salon la fit sursauter .

"Tu rentre tard ce soir . "

Elle l'avait presque oublié celui-là . Il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler; son " compagnon " . Elle avait emménagé avec lui il y a un, mais il lui arrivait souvent d'oublier qu'il était là . Il se leva de son fauteuil et arriva dans la cuisine . Elle rangea rapidement le paquet de biscuit dans le placard et se retourna . Il était à l' autre bout de la pièce mais elle ne voulu pas croiser son regard . La mine basse, elle resta silencieuse .

" Je n'aime pas quand tu fait ça . " lui lança-t-il .

Elle voulu s'expliquer mais leva la main pour la couper .

" Ne recommence pas, c' est tout . "

Gardant la tête basse, elle déclara qu'elle voulait prendre une douche et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain .

Elle ouvrit l'eau, posa ses deux main de chaque côté du lavabo et, la tête basse, pleura en silence . Elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes, elle les laissa rouler le long de son visage . Elle avait dans sa gorge, la douleur des sanglots cachés . Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, releva la tête et se retrouva en face de son reflet . Elle observa son visage déformer par la tristesse, les larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux et les nombreuses mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur sa figure .

Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Elle qui pensait avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur auprès de cet homme qui à ses yeux avait toutes les qualités, elle en avait découvert un autre en emménageant avec lui . Non, il n'était pas violent, du moins pas physiquement . Elle se sentait stupide de ne réaliser que maintenant qu'elle avait craqué pour un manipulateur, un égoïste, un monstre . Elle vit son visage dans ses pensées, elle ne le supportait plus . Elle ne voulait plus le voir, plus jamais .

Elle laissa derrière elle, une douche vide, un homme sans coeur et la fenêtre ouverte . N'ayant sur elle qu'un pull, un short et des collant, elle courait dans la rue trempée . Les gouttes de pluie se mêlaient à ses larmes, ses pieds sans chaussures heurtaient douloureusement le sol . Elle avait froid, elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais elle était fière . Elle avait enfin fui, elle était partie, et il n'y avait que cela qui comptait .


End file.
